


Cirque

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Barebacking, Be sure to read all tags to know what you're in for, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Brothels, Circus themed brothel, Clothed Sex, Clowns, Come Shot, Comeplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Debauchery, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Flexibility, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Juggling, Laughter During Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Mimes, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscles, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strength Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Rolo, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Keith always wanted a glimpse of what Lance does for work. When the stress of college finals starts to get to him, Lance offers to show him /exactly/ what he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harlequinade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337527) by [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry). 



> Now this is a piece I originally wrote for another fandom based on a specific request. As I love it, I decided to share it with a few friends in the Voltron fandom and make it more accessible to them by swapping in characters.
> 
> In the process, I actually found that I like THIS version a lot better than the original and I'm much happier with it as it stands here.
> 
> And since I happen to be sharing it with them, I might as well make it public for the rest of the pervs in this fandom ;)
> 
> All pairings are tagged due to the multiple sexual encounters with the main focus on the Klance romantic relationship.

The door doesn’t look any different from any other when Keith’s knuckles rap upon it. In the sparse back alley, it fits in, almost too bare to warrant any notice at all if not for the insignia upon the door. Carved into the dark maroon paint, line upon line form the semblance of a bowtie. Keith traces his fingers in the grooves as he waits in the shadows of the setting sun.

He has done everything Lance said. From wearing something comfortable with loose slacks and a cotton shirt, to the peculiarly specific knock on the door, and the good long shower to smell fresh and clean before he appears in the spot he stands now. Lance didn’t say anything about the trembling feeling that would overtake him.

The door opens and sends a jolt through Keith. He nearly screams in his surprise but he refuses to let the nerves rise up above his chest. His shoulders feel rigid when the man answering the door peeks around the edge and looks over him curiously with bright green eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man tilts his head and smiles. His lips, Keith notices instantly, are painted with a rather deep shade of red, yet somehow it doesn't look as strange with light powder across his face and the rosy tint on his cheeks.

Keith gulps and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He has architectural drafts waiting on his desk at home to finish, but here he is waiting to see exactly what Lance's work entails. "Lance invited me" is all he manages to stutter before the man opens the door wide and drags him in with a devious chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me that hornbag sent you?" he laughs and closes the door behind them both. He waddles up with a sudden spring in his step and it is then that Keith notices the brightly striped loose pants barely holding onto his slender hips and the tight cropped shirt beneath brighter suspenders. "I would've offered you a private show, but he's said he's got plans for you."

With a wink, he launches himself onto the reception desk in the tiny entrance room. He spreads his legs wide and with a swift motion plants a bowler hat on his head with relish, licking his lips and patting his thighs. "So what tickles your fancy?"

Before Keith can answer, he tumbles backwards off the desk and ducks down behind it, He suddenly appears in view again with a handful of colourful bands wrapped around his wrists. He mimes across them, plucking them each with a different sound. "I've got all sorts of pretty things. How would you like to spend the evening, peach cake?"

Unable to stop himself smiling at the grin and bright eyes fixated his way, Keith wanders over and peers over them. His eyes dart from the colours of the bands to the dash of colours on the man’s face. "What are all of these?"

The man vaults himself up to the desk again and lies on his stomach, edging himself closer like a worm. Not an inch of shame probably left in his body. "Whatever you like, you wear it proud here. There's no going in there without your team colours," he jests and leans to squeeze Keith's nose affectionately.

Try as he might, Keith cannot read them. Each different colour is bright but plain, almost neon against the man's skin. "What are they?" Something in the air deepened his breathing. Down the hall he could hear the sound of music he has only ever heard in passing, music so upbeat and happy and carefree that Keith feels he's left his nerves at the door.

"Well..." the man begins, turning each band with the sound effects of gears turning, "You've got your vanilla bum, your dom, your sub, your sadist, your masochist," he pauses and looks up at Keith with a cheeky grin, "I bet you like a little spank on the ass." He points through the others with a sing-song tone to his voice as if he had said the most natural thing in the world. "Your voyeur, your exhibitionist, your adrenaline junkie, your group sex groupie, but those are the main ones. Anything more specific would be between you and your consort."

Keith gulps and wonders if the man can see the growing bulge in his pants. All of them sound nice as far as he's concerned. He merely wants to find out what Lance has in mind. Keith never thought he would be waiting here like this. He thought -- or more correctly knew -- he would be fucked tonight, but how was something he had barely begun to imagine. All the ideas rush through his head. "That's-- that's a lot of choice."

The man jumps off the table, picks the hat off his head, and throws it with a spin into the air. "We've got a lot of clowns and a lot of clients, darling." In a quick motion he ducks, letting the hat fall back onto his head as he bows. Keith chuckles at the oddly strange way the man waddles to him. His hands run up Keith's shirt and he produces a long scarf out of thin air then wraps it around Keith's neck and pulls him forward, "Come and see."

When Lance had mentioned over coffee that Keith should see what he does, he didn't expect the sight before his eyes. Where he expects the dark seductive luxury of a gentleman's brothel, he finds walls lined with colourful silks, curtains draped down from the centre of the ceiling like a big top, and a wondrous array of bright colours and sounds.

The music pumps louder here than in reception, but now he stands in the expanse of this huge expanse of a room, he cannot mistake the sounds of moans and laughter in the air. Somewhere someone was giggling, over in the corner someone was screaming obscenities, and someone not far ahead could not stop moaning. They cannot have been more than a few metres away.

It is a feast for his ears and his eyes. Before him, circular curtains drape over large round beds where collections of men lounge, and eat, and work their tongues and their fingers over each other with a shamelessness Keith had never seen before. Every second man is dressed in costume. Each face is painted unlike that of typical clown, each elaborately fitting the image they create for themselves with bright, elaborate, poorly fitting clown clothes.

All he can do is stand agape as he watches one man on a daybed roll his hips rhythmically to the music on the cock of another man. Dressed in baggy pants trapped around his knees, his suspenders fall loose before him where the clown promptly encourages the man below him to use them as reins. Both grinning and chuckling as they rub against each other, Keith can’t be sure who is riding who. He doubts he's ever seen anything so ridiculously delicious in his life.

"I bet he takes you like a champ," the man by his side says out of nowhere with a sly tint to his voice. Keith catches his eyes running down his own body without a hint of shame. "Or do you ride him? I bet it's both."

The way the man's gaze lingers over every inch of him makes Keith's skin prickle with excitement. "S-sorry?" Keith blinks and shoves his hands into his pockets. The man's mouth widens, bright teeth showing between the bright red. Keith isn't sure why he asked for clarification. He clearly heard the man making a casual remark about him topping his boyfriend. He can already feel the blood rushing to his crotch at the thought. He needs to be patient though. Lance has plans in mind.

"You just have a wonderful fucking time," the man changes the subject and mimes thrusts crudely in the direction of the crowd. Something about his manner has set Keith at ease. No doubt it is part of his job, especially for complete strangers to the brothel like Keith himself. He leaves Keith's side with another wink and a chuckle, "If you ever need another set of lips around your cock..."

Keith shivers as the man leaves, imagining how much he could have messed up his makeup if given the chance. No doubt that’s exactly what he will be able to do soon enough, if that is indeed part of Lance’s plans. Thankfully for him, Keith does not need to wait long.

"Keith!" Lance's familiar voice calls from somewhere within the crowd. For all the searching through the crowd, Keith cannot find him until a man in full clown costume and atypical face paint waves to grab his attention. "Sorry I took so long." Keith can't help but notice he looks like he's wearing makeup.

Keith's eyes dart from the clown fucking himself on another man to Lance and wonders exactly what Lance was capable of in a place like this. His boyfriend has certainly never been shy about saying what he likes and certainly never conceals the fact that not only does he like to sleep with other men, but he does that for a living. Now Keith finds himself even more turned on by the thought, only encouraged by the sound of one very happy man coming loudly nearby.

"Thoughts?" Lance asks, presenting his silver and blue Pierrot-inspired costume. It sparkles under the dim spotlights and jingles with every wiggle of his hips. Triangular pieces of fabric form the collar and the frills and the detailing of large silver flowers all over his body. Shades of red and black contoured around his eyelids, enhancing the smallest details in his eyes and cheekbones with even more outlandish colours. His lips are delicately painted, exaggerating his natural pout with bright red drawn around its edges. To top it all off, upon his head, Lance wears a tall white rounded hat to complete the outfit. Keith notes to himself that if it wasn't for the outfits, he may have mistaken them all for makeup artists.

By now, Keith has forgotten what it means to feel self-conscious or critical. Instead the image of Lance's ass bouncing on his thighs, while the bells of his outfit jingle until his hat falls off, fills his mind instead. Something about Lance all dressed up for him, working in a place like this, and the sheer scent of men in this room has Keith on the edge of losing his mind.

"I don't know if I have any anymore," he finally answers after letting the image of Lance's bouncing ass settle in his mind. "You told me what you do, and you enjoy your job, but I never imagined this." Keith gestures to Lance's costume, letting his eyes linger at Lance's crotch, wondering what he must be wearing beneath it if he was meant to fuck people in those pants.

Lance seems to pay no mind to Keith's wandering gaze. "It's all about your enjoying yourself," he begins with a smile. "Forgetting and losing ourselves." Lance leans forward to plant a soft kiss on Keith's lips, leaving Keith wonder how much of that makeup might be on his face now, how red his lips might be too.

Keith laughs nervously with a sense of curiosity at whatever Lance has planned. His eyebrows raise in wonder as Lance takes his hand and drags him to a small room by the side wall. A mirrored wooden door gives way to Lance's hand before Keith finds himself dragged into the room.

"Where are we?" Keith blurts and feels his breathing and heart-rate quicken when he sees how intimate the room is. A long bench-like seat curves around the room, running across every wall, like the room is meant for a performance. By the wall there stands a glass cabinet, selections of sex toys lining its shelves inside. Each one is bigger and more exaggerated than the last.

"Relax, relax," Lance chuckles and presses Keith against the door. His eyes seem to burn in among all that makeup. Keith resists the urge to lick it off his face and expects Lance is trying to do the same. Before Keith can protest, Lance flips him over and presses Keith into the the one-way mirrored glass of the door. Keith’s breath catches in his lungs when he discovers Lance really isn’t wearing anything under those pants when he presses his erection again Keith’s ass.

Lance’s breath works its way across Keith’s neck when he speaks and Keith all but bucks against the hardness pressing him against the door. “The face paint lets us forget who we are.” Lance’s finger points and taps at the glass. Outside, a face-painted firebreather stands with a small audience, the muscles of his chest glistening in the dim light as if slicked with oil. He takes a quick sip from a bottle nearby before roaring a fire upwards when the torch in his hand nears his lips. Keith finds himself wondering how hot it would be like to be underneath him.

“We can be anyone,” Lance remarks into his ears, startling Keith into the hand now at his crotch. Lance’s fingers undo the zip of Keith’s slacks in time with his words. “Who would know it was me under here?” Keith nudges forward to rub himself against Lance’s hand as it undoes his slacks and his other tugs down the waistband.

Keith bites his lip and leans against Lance, his breath deepening and fogging up the window. “I-I almost didn’t recognise you.” Lance’s lips press against his neck. Outside, no one can see the way Keith's face contorts when he lets himself melt beneath Lance's fingers.

Lance begins shuffling Keith's slacks down to his knees with small quick tugs. “You know how we’ve talked about what we do - put on performances, get clients to clown with us as we go down on them…” Keith’s slacks tangle around his knees. “Or us, depending how they like it…” Lance’s fingers delicately move Keith’s jaw to peer at the collection of people outside.

Keith’s eyes immediately catch a glimpse of a thick set muscular man on a unicycle. “Sometimes… we even perform for attention,” Lance begins, letting Keith take in the sight before him. In assless shorts held up by suspenders, the muscular man looks surprisingly comfortable despite his ridiculous garb, even as he rides around in a standing position. Every detail in his muscles ripple as he moves, ducking down to hover over something Keith can’t quite see. He keeps moving, bobbing up and down for a few seconds before returning to his normal position. It isn’t until he turns and his lips fall open in silent moan that Keith realises he’s moving up and down on a dildo on the seat. Slick and wet, it slides in and out of him as if he were merely fucking himself on someone else’s cock. The whole image in Keith’s eyes is too peculiar to look away and too hot to focus.

Keith’s breath catches, eyebrow quirking up in interest, and he moans when Lance’s hand works its way around his cock. “Can I have that one?” he begs, grabbing around for any part of Lance he can find, finding part of a silver triangle to grab hold of.

“Well…” Lance raises his tone and immediately sighs when the muscular man hops down off his bike. “Looks like Shiro’s found someone to finish the job.” He rubs over Keith’s slit as he hums thoughtfully. “I had someone else in mind for you.”

Keith shivers, closing his eyes and thrusting himself into Lance’s waiting hand. “F-fuck me, Lance, please.” Without an answer, Lance chuckles and drags Keith backwards into an awkward waddle. Pants around his ankles, he nearly trips, but Lance settles him down onto what feels like a circus ball filled with air. It adjusts to his weight easily, leaving a cold sensation on his ass.

Lance takes a whistle from one of his pockets and blows it with a wink. No sooner than the sound has finished, a tall man appears before the door and lets himself in. “I’m not too late, am I, Lance?” he asks, voice deep but gentle, sparking Keith’s cock to rise higher and draw the man’s attention. Dressed in tight white pants and a striped black and white shirt, he looks like he had stepped out of a mime act, features of his face exaggerated in black. “So this is your boyfriend.”

“That’s the one.” Lance drops instantly to his knees and shuffles over on the carpet floor to position himself between Keith’s legs. “Rolo, this is Keith. Keith, this is Rolo.” His eyes peer up deviously as he runs his red lips across Keith’s shaft. “And he’s going to be fucking me for your entertainment.”

Stuck between shivering and moaning, Keith loses all words. Somewhere in the haze of Lance’s warm lips on his cock, leaving small marks with his facepaint, Keith completely misses how quickly Rolo undresses to reveal his own cock jutting out from the shiny pants coating his rather long legs. His voice has a way of weakening any complaints Keith might have for sitting half naked on a circus ball with his boyfriend’s mouth working over him.

While Lance’s lips continue to tease Keith, Rolo steps forward without hesitation to hover behind Lance. He lies down to the ground, silent and focussed, before he grunts and works his legs up and over his head. Rolo curls himself up, his body contorted and bending a way Keith has never seen before. From the look in Lance’s eyes, Lance’s not the least bit surprised by Keith’s curiosity. The look disappears within moments when Rolo whisks a bottle from his pants pocket and begins to play with Lance’s ass with lube all over his fingers.

Lance moans into Keith’s thigh, leaving a faint imprint with his face paint. Keith can’t help but wonder how much work it will take to remove it all. He pushes himself forward, bouncing his ass on the circus ball to edge himself closer and press his cock against Lance’s cheek. “Good, good, bounce for me,” Lance chuckles through another moan. Rolo’s fingers slowly slip over and in Lance, leaving his own cock pointed upward and forgotten in his tangled position.

Keith bounces forward little by little to reach out and touch Lance, giggling at how silly he must look with his penis slapping against his thigh. The circus ball complains beneath him, trying to roll away with every new jolt. His hands fumble behind him, trying to roll it along with him, and it makes for the most finicky seat Keith has ever taken. Yet despite his difficulties, he bites into his lip and watches the glint come into Lance’s black-lined eyes when he buries his red mouth against Keith’s thigh.

Rolo laughs lower than Keith expects. Its vibrations seem to ripple through Lance’s back with the way his muscles move and tense beneath his skin. He sighs as he leans into the touch of Rolo's fingers. Though his view is obscured, Keith watches the way Rolo's wrist moves and imagines how his fingers must be circling and brushing around Lance's hole. Every time his wrist disappears from view, Lance's eyes roll back into his head and his lips part with a breathy groan. Keith grips his thigh and watches impatiently for their next move.

“You like my fingers moving in you, don’t you, Lance?” Rolo asks, and Keith realises that he truly enjoys the sound of Rolo’s voice. It’s deep and low, almost as if to add weight to his tall muscular frame. Despite the contortion of his body, his muscles seem to bulge from his clothes, stretched and taut, waiting for their next position to get another moan from Lance.

Without a hint of hesitation, Lance’s lips part and he answers with a low grunt and a smile, “Not as much as your cock.” His eyes capture Keith’s, staring into them with just a sliver of a mischievous glint. His hips rock against Rolo’s fingers, the bells on his outfit jingling, and his lips bob against Keith’s thigh, mouthing lazily for Keith’s neglected cock. Lance whispers against the skin, “Scissoring me open only does so much.”

Keith presses his weight into the circus ball and strains his thighs to stabilise himself so he can begin to press his cock towards Lance’s face. It takes Lance a few seconds before he begins to whisper praises up and down the shaft with light brushes of his lips and laps of his tongue. Keith almost buckles at the heat of Lance’s mouth and struggles momentarily to keep his balance, arms racing out in awkward positions to keep himself upright.

Rolo watches them with a smug look that brightens his face paint. He unravels himself, pulling his legs up and over his back, slowly uncurling from his contorted position. Once unfurled, he pushes all the weight of his body unto his forearms, not an inch of him shaking as his arms show their strength. His knees bring themselves down to the grounds in the most fluid of movements and he rolls back onto them and sits there for a moment. There’s just a hint of sweat in the air around them like the promise of more things to come. Keith tenses his shoulders back and stares Rolo down, savouring the thought.

Lance continues his praises, working up and down Keith’s shaft. Hot and wet, he sends shivers through Keith’s thighs and arms and back. Tilting his head, Lance’s hat falls away to the side. His laugh that follows is rough and deep in the joyous sound it makes, but it is no less devious than the look in his eyes. Every movement he makes is calculated, demonstrating not only every muscle in his body but the control he has over them. His hands snake their way up Keith’s thighs until his fingers dig into Keith’s muscle, grabbing for whatever he can through Keith’s slacks.

Behind him, Rolo takes to palming over his half-hard dick, making slow deliberate motions with one of his large hands. The other tugs down Lance’s pants further, settling off yet another jingling of bells. His hands move surprisingly nimbly -- in Keith’s opinion -- despite how long and muscular this stranger’s body is. Everything about him is a controlled movement, muscle upon muscle and graceful until the last, and it makes Keith harder at the thought of what he’ll do to Lance.

“You seem rather content with your boyfriend’s cock,” Rolo taunts and begins to hump at the hand on his crotch. Emphasising his action, he reaches for the lube bottle again and tosses it up into the air before catching it in the same hand. He fiddles with the lid of the bottle and winks at Keith. The black around his eyes crinkles in the face paint. “I could just watch your ass.”

Rolo rubs the lube over his cock with slow exaggerated movements of his wrists. Keith can’t be sure if he’s doing it because he likes it or if he’s clowning around. His hand slaps against his skin, punctuating every lubricated slide up and down, filthy and wet in its sound. His lips part when he thrusts into his hand and the fabric of his pants brushes against his fingers. Something about the way he’s fully exposed but still fully dressed makes the muscles in Keith’s thighs twitch.

With a deep growl, Lance presses his red lips against Keith’s slit. He curls his fingers tightly around the base of Keith’s cock and draws a long surprised moan out of Keith. “Don’t you want me to bounce on your lap?” Lance speaks to Rolo and continues to work his tongue over the head of Keith’s cock, pushing his ass up into the air and wiggling it. There’s something so silly about the way Lance then looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with the tall flexible stranger jacking himself off. He chuckles before turning back and scuttling his knees forward and under him, ready for more.

Lance’s lean arms let go of Keith, much to his dismay, and stretch up above him. Blue and silver flowers move with him. Keith is too familiar with them now to be anything but mesmerised by the display. They continue to wave and glisten as Lance pulls the shirt up and over his face, miming an awkward struggle for Keith’s amusement.

It wriggles up his torso, revealing the way his abs stretch up, the definition between them, and the sweat glistening across his skin. His hip bones jut above his pants, their shape directing Keith’s eyes down towards his crotch. His pubic hair peeks above the band of his pants, barely holding onto his hips, just the hint of his cock revealed when he moves.

As the shirt catches on his elbows, his grunting permeating through the fabric, his pants slip further down his thighs. It’s both fascinating and cringe inducing for Keith to watch and he chuckles at how perfectly Lance got himself into his mess. He’s not sure whether if it’s fine for him to laugh at the exaggerated way Lance struggles to break free of his shimmery binds or to moan in satisfaction when Lance’s pants sink lower.

Keith decides to reach out to help him yet his fingertips graze over Lance’s chest. He feels warm and firm to the touch, heat just brimming underneath the surface, growing in his frustrations and struggles. Keith hesitates at the sound of Lance’s mumblings. He enjoys the way Lance makes him smile on most days, but this was something new. This smile is from the promise of this to come and the general gift this performance has been so far.

Lingering his hand by the hem of Lance’s shirt, he hums and takes in the sight of Lance’s chest. Satiated, he pulls up the shirt and assists in the removal of the shirt all together. There is little resistance once Keith decides he wants Lance shirtless and the shirt falls to the floor to the sound of jingling bells.

Lance poses with his fingers poised on his head, fingertips touching his coiffed and frazzled hair while his elbows point outward. With a pout, he makes a mockery of a ballet position or a marble statue. Keith cannot decide which. There’s certainly something statuesque to his physique as he poses for Keith and Rolo’s watchful eyes.

With a quick glance behind him to ensure Rolo is watching just as closely, he wiggles his ass until the hem slips just down thighs enough to free his erection. He flexes the muscles of his crotch with another laugh and a wink, moving his cock just enough to draw the eyes.

There’s nothing shameful in these walls, Keith reflects, as he lets his eyes glaze and his mind wander. The sounds of moaning and laughing outside feel just as close, just as in reach as Lance before him. It sends shivers through him. How many more people outside were balls deep in someone else? How many of them had painted lips around their cocks or cum all through their hair? The thought of it all makes Keith want it for himself all the more.

Biting his lip, Lance tucks his thumb into his pants to pull them down. He hesitates just long enough to raise his painted eyebrows and catch Keith’s gaze. Another wiggle of his hips sets more of the bells ringing, even with his pants just holding onto his thick-set thighs.

“No, no, keep the pants on,” Keith rushes to say. He jumps forward, barely catching himself on Lance’s thigh, and holds his weight there, pressing against Lance’s pants in protest. They have fallen far enough and Keith’s become rather fond of the light that reflects from them.

Lance releases his hand from his pants with an understanding nod and pushes Keith back into his spherical seat. Shirtless and with his pants barely holding onto him, Lance stands and signals for Rolo to approach with a curl of his finger. His call does not go unanswered for long. Rolo seems to hump himself across the floor, hand still at his crotch. He takes a moment to grasp himself tightly, stroking up and down the head with a fervent impatience Keith felt simply from watching him.

“You ready to fuck me?” Lance asks and licks his lips. His gaze turns to Keith while he waits for Rolo to prep himself with a condom and lube. Quicker and smoother than Keith has ever seen, Rolo rolls the condom down his cock, pours lube into his hand, and discards the bottle to grasp himself again.

The bottle rolls across the floor to Keith’s feet at Rolo’s strong tap of his foot. A not so subtle nudge that Keith takes to immediately, picking it up and pouring it into his hands. While Rolo slicks the condom with the lube in one hand, the other reaches out to once again work his fingers slowly into Lance’s ass, who lets out a deep low moan of satisfaction.

Keith follows Rolo’s lead, working the lube up and down himself, thumbing over the head and working the bead of precum along with it. Through half-lidded eyes, he watches Rolo lean back to rest his hands on the ground and push himself up. Effortless in his motion, his muscles tense but do not strain, forming a near perfect arch behind Lance.

Breathily heaving, Keith begins to slowly pump his cock with a loose hold. “F-fuck him already,” Keith commands impatiently. His ass rolls back into the circus ball, comfortable and adjusted to his movements, wishing he could be sandwiched between their hot, sweaty, muscled bodies. Just the scent of them, the sight of their controlled physicality, and the sheer concentration as Lance moves himself above Rolo’s cock has Keith straining to contain himself.

When Lance finally lowers himself onto Rolo, his hands behind him, his pants around his thighs, he moves painfully slowly. Squatting down to Rolo’s raised crotch, he maneuvers Rolo’s cock into position and rubs his ass against it. He circles his hips there, lips parting at every gasp, at every thrust of his hips. He sinks down slowly, the epitome of muscle control, slow and patient. Every muscle bulges as he begins to fuck himself on the cock of a contortionist in an arch.

Beneath him, Rolo also groans and lets the tiniest of quivers through his body when Lance sinks all the way down onto his cock. Though Keith can’t see his face, he can hear the deep needy breathing of a man enjoying this as much as he was. Even his pure dedication to his positions, even now as his body supports Lance’s weight, makes Keith want to see this flexible man come in his boyfriend’s ass.

Lance loses some of his composure when he begins to move his hips and push himself up with only the strength of the muscles in his thighs. His eyes roll into the back of his head while deep guttering moans seems to vibrate through the floor. Keith struggles to sit, pumping himself furiously, rather than jumping up to steal the sounds from Lance’s lips with his.

Despite all the makeup enhancing Lance’s face, there’s still a glint of something in his eye when he glances from Keith’s face to the wall facing him. “You see those toys over there?” He continues to bounce himself on Rolo’s cock like it’s nothing more than a series of squats. He awaits for Keith to snap out of his lust-filled daze before he nods his chin upwards in the direction of the glass cabinet behind Keith.

Still holding his cock tightly in his hand, Keith almost drools at the prospect Lance seems to be proposing. He finds himself exceptionally pleased when Lance says, “Throw me three of them.”

Not sure what else to say as he imagines which ones would slide in and out the fastest or which would fill them the most, Keith simply asks, “What are you planning to do with those?” He pushes himself up from his seat and makes his way to the cabinet without another word, savouring the increased volume of Lance’s moans just for him.

Keith grabs three of varying colours and throws them one by one to his boyfriend across the room. Without blinking, Lance catches each one and immediately begins to juggle. The pace of his hips adjusts to his juggling, keeping in time with each catch of the three toys he throws up into the air. Completely mesmerised by the display, Keith returns to his seat and begins to feel over his thighs, trying to prolong the inevitable as long as he can.

The toys land in his hands with barely a sound before Lance tosses them up again. He smiles devilishly with those red lips of his and stares into Keith’s eyes before he replies, “Poke ‘em in a hole that fits.” He laughs loudly, completely unashamed by the moan and shudder that follows. Despite sinking down onto Rolo’s cock and gritting his teeth, Lance continues to juggle, never letting his eyes close for too long.

With another clownish laugh, he wiggles and circles his hips, prompting a deep shudder in Rolo’s breath behind him. Looking down for a brief moment, eyebrows raised and eyelid winking, Lance directs Keith’s attention to his ass. “I’m already getting poked though.” Keith can see everything in this position when Lance spreads his thighs. Slick with lube and his own juices, Lance seems to glide up and down on Rolo’s cock, wet slapping sounds creating the ambient noise of the room.

“Rolo makes for a rather robust table to fuck oneself on,” Lance quickens his pace and lets his eyes close briefly. One of the toys misses his hands but Lance makes no attempt to catch it. His eyes snap open again and he chucks another toy to the side. “Generally tables only have four legs.” Lance laughs again, pointing at the presumed fifth leg he was working himself on with the last toy in his hand, brightly coloured anal beads. Keith’s too wrapped up in the image to laugh, instead letting out a whimper at the gruff sound Rolo makes when Lance promptly lets all of Rolo’s cock inside him.

“Here!” Lance announces and throws the toy Keith’s way. It hits Keith’s face before he can catch it, dragging down his bottom lip before his hands slap it to his chest. Lance snickers under his shaky breath at Keith’s face. “Why not join me in sticking something up your ass?”

Keith’s eyes nearly glaze at Lance’s suggestion. His eyes follow across the curve of Rolo’s body, taking in the sweat dripping down his back and the tension in his wrists. Sounds continue to stream from his mouth, low and breathy, but still perfect in his position, so diligent and disciplined despite what Lance subjects him to. His strength alone makes Keith want to come right there and then, but the anal beads in his hand and the cheerful appearance of Lance’s face paint is too much to resist.

Lance notices Keith’s distraction and immediately takes to bouncing his ass against his lap, loud wet slapping following and filling the room. “Come now, Rolo, you can fuck me like that, hmm? Thrust a little upwards?” Rolo grunts and tries his best to move in his position, managing just a hint of a thrust. It only serves to make him sound more bestial below Lance. “His hands are a little busy so I’m just going to have to bounce a little to get my rocks off.”

Watching the way Lance’s erect cock bounces with him, Keith reaches blindly for the lube bottle nearby. He isn’t going to miss a single moment of Lance enjoying himself for the sake of Keith’s entertainment. As Lance reaches up to grab tightly into his hair, Keith slathers lube all over his fingers, missing and pouring most of it between them. He salvages what he can and leans back on his ball to reach down to finger himself. The lube over his other hand slicks up the anal beads, enough to cover them nicely.

Lance smirks when Keith starts to thrust a finger into himself. His impatience for self gratification grows, heat in him curling and tightening down low. “You look all neglected over there. Bounce your ass closer.” His speed increases when Keith makes eye contact, driving the already lust-driven part of his mind towards the singular mission to get himself off and watch Lance come as he does.

Between shuddering breaths and sighs, Keith insists, “It’s really difficult.” He works himself up further, adding a second finger to the first to the slick awkward sounds of the lube as he thrusts and scissors himself. Before him, Lance stares down at Keith’s endeavour and begins to run his palm up the underside of his length.

Keith relishes being so exposed, his flushed cock aching for his attention against his stomach, and he stares back with half-lidded eyes, chin tilted up in another moan. Despite his busy hand, he attempts to move forward. He thrusts himself onto his fingers, rolling further down the ball, weight moving to his wide-spread legs. He struggles to pull the ball with him and grunts in his effort.

“Put more muscle into it,” Lance suggests with a raised eyebrow. Calmly, he thumbs through his precum and strokes it down his length. His pecs heave with every deep breath, shoulders lowered and relaxed while his thighs work. Keith watches the way the muscles in Lance's legs tense and pull at the pant’s band tight around his legs. The more he bounces on Rolo's dick, the more his pants slide down his knees.

Keith shudders and loses all care for how he must look while struggling to get closer to Lance. “You can talk,” Keith retorts between the rolls of his hips, eyeing over Lance’s lean, muscular body and how his graceful movements have dissolved into rough displays of his strength and endurance. Keith can’t bear to look away.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Lance smiled wider, sucking air in through his teeth to feed the labouring of his lungs. His huffs mixed with the sounds of Rolo’s behind him. “I like watching you squirm. It’s amusing.”

Lance tilts his head up and holds his shoulders back with the confidence and sense of pride that Keith had fallen in love with. Seeing it now only sends a surge of heat through Keith’s body and he slips his fingers out to grasp his neglected cock tightly. “Says the clown,” he says through the relieved sigh that escapes from his lips at the first pump of his hand.

His red lips look positively brighter when Lance reveals his teeth again. His chuckles, as deep and rich as they were, make Keith’s dick twitch. “I find the humour in everything… Now wouldn’t it be funny if you fucked yourself silly right in front of me?”

Rolo groans deeply and begins to move himself up with small thrusts at first, growing rougher with each one. To Keith’s surprise, he manages to keep himself in position, never faltering like Keith suspects he would if Lance was riding him like that. Lance moans loudly in response, following with a cackle and a devious grin. When their eyes meet, Lance’s lips, red and bright, now pout to get his way.

Keith rolls over without hesitation, one hand pulling the ball with him as he scuttles, the other so desperate in jerking himself that he can’t let go. He narrows the gap between them and spreads himself wide beneath Lance, rubbing the anal beads down through the mess of lube he left between his legs. He bucks his hips twice before he begins to sink the toy into himself with a low shuddering sigh.

Though his eyes roll into the back of his head at the sensation of the anal beads inside him, Keith delights in the sounds Lance makes at the sight of him. Huffs and groans and moans mix with just the hint of whimpering that lets Keith know that Lance is close. The sound of Rolo below him mixes with the fast wet strokes of Lance roughly jerking himself, desperately needing to come.

A light touch under Keith’s chin jolts his eyes open. With his fingertips, Lance pulls Keith’s face forward and leans to close the distance. Incapable of making more than desperate animalistic grunts, Lance presses his lips against Keith and deepens their kiss impatiently. Lance sucks and nips at Keith’s lips, tasting and flicking across them with his tongue, letting his pleasure reverberate between their mouths. Keith wonders how much of a mess his face paint will be with how sloppily they kiss between pleasuring themselves.

“You feel that, hmm?” Lance asks through his own gasps and moans, eyes half-lidded and barely able to talk through the bliss curling and tightening in his groin. “We’re all going to come in one big mess, Keith.” He leans over Keith, staring down at how deliciously slow Keith pumps himself with the toy, while Keith stares at how readily, how easily, how enthusiastically Lance takes another man’s dick. “I’m going to come on you.”

At his words, Keith gasps louder, reaching his peak and tumbling over with a flash of white behind his eyes. He shakes and convulses forward through the last thrusts of the toy, his tight grip milking every last drop of cum he can before smearing it onto his thigh.

Rolo hurries his pace, desperate to finish, sounding tired and worn out from his exertion. With every move, Lance’s legs begin to shake and his chest heaves. Rolo finally comes with a loud, long moan. The rich sound of his relief makes Keith’s hips buck of their own accord to feel the sensation of the toy still within him. He removes it slowly to savour it and slides down the circus ball to sit on the ground.

Warm drops of Lance’s cum splatter across Keith’s chest seconds later and lie there thick and white as Lance rides out the last of his orgasm. He lifts himself off Rolo with an almost disappointed sigh, finally letting the tall man free from his position. While Rolo lowers himself to the ground and stretches out his muscles, exhausted, Lance plants himself squarely by Keith’s side.

Keith’s nervous laughter is the first sound any of them can make besides huffing. His eyes look over Lance’s outfit, impressively still tangled around his legs. His face paint is a little worse for wear, sweat creating tiny trails in the white. The red of his lips is smeared messily across his lips and chin; some of it even touches his nose. Keith chuckles again at the thought of how much of it was now on his face.

The three of them all take deep breaths to gather their strength. No matter how much Keith breathes in, none of it seems to stay in his lungs long enough to be satisfied. He marvels at how easily the other men stand, adjust their clothes, and begin to clean the room.

“So that’s my job,” Lance finally adds with a weak relieved laugh. He bends over to pick up the anal beads that had rolled onto the floor and throws them at Keith. “And those are now yours.” Keith holds him loosely in his hands, starting to feel the sleepy sensation of exhaustion taking over his body.

Rolo pulls him up off the ground with ease. Keith wonders how much this man or even the man on the unicycle could lift with those muscles in his weariness. His knees buckle a little at the thought of even touching them but he quickly shakes away the thoughts in his mind. He is done for now and ready to sleep the night away.

“Let’s get you to a shower,” Lance’s voice is soothing as he fixes Keith up with a fresh bathing gown, gathers his clothes, and takes Keith by the arm. Still in his daze, Keith doesn’t realise Rolo has started talking to Lance until Lance’s face looks over his shoulder. “I’m going to take him home, yeah.”

Rolo’s chuckle follows from behind them. “Don’t worry, Lance, I’ll clean up.” The shuffling of sounds rises behind them but is quickly smothered by the raucous sounds of moans and laughter that rush through the door when Lance opens it. The scent in the air seems so thick out here where men continue to languish over each other’s bodies.

“Thanks, Rolo. Appreciate it,” Lance responds warmly, tugging Keith closer to his side. He lets Keith relax against his bare chest for a moment where it’s warm and comfortable. Staring down at that chiseled detail in Lance’s chest, Keith nearly forgets where he is until Lance’s voice breaks him from his daydream. “You look exhausted.”

Lance kisses his nose and a smile works its across Keith’s tired face. “Yeah, somewhat. Wash me down and take me home, will you?” Lance gives a small nod and leads him off through the bowels of the club. Everything after that is a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it feels peculiar to sit in the library with a book in front of him and be subjected to the dull ache in his thighs. Reading the page in front of him on some obscure detail of architecture in the 1960s doesn’t distract from the phantom tingling of Lance’s lips on his thighs. The dull glow and consistent buzz of the library lights in the silence of the quiet study area is nothing compared to the sounds of moans filling a room almost the same size as this one.

Keith had prepared himself for this study session with two cups of coffee, a cold shower, and the most uncomfortable clothes he could find. Yet every few breaths he finds his own catching, like somehow he was still pushing himself along the ground on a circus ball with only the power of his thighs. His eyes stare out at the collection of blurring words amongst the grey monotony of the library desk and the mottley carpet. All of it seems so drab and lacking in the colours he could almost breathe in last night.

His fingers dig into his knee at the thought of Rolo licking his lips as Lance rode him, half-undressed and without a care of what Keith or anyone would think. Closing his eyes, he can still picture it, the two of them sweating and pulsing and fucking each other until Lance reached his peak; the facepaint melting around their faces, lips gasping for more air between thrusts.

“That is not how you’re going to get any of that assignment done.” A familiar voice stirs him from his daydream. With blurry eyes suddenly adjusting back to reality, he turns to catch the smiling face of one of his fellow students, Allura. She stands with a hand on her hip, quizzical look rested upon the tip of her smile. There’s something almost too innocent about her yellow sundress and white cardigan that Keith feels almost dirty for gazing upon her with his daydream still fresh in his mind.

He laughs, although too slow to be in time with the semblance of a normal conversation. “I guess you’re right. I’m really struggling to focus today.” The image of Rolo’s cock lining up with Lance and sliding into that perfectly round ass flickers into his mind. Keith curls his toes to stifle the urge to palm along his zipper. “How are you doing with it?”

Allura doesn’t notice the nervous way his tone rises and perches herself on the desk next to him. “It’s going? I’ve kind of been reading over lecture notes and hoping the answers jump out at me.” She laughs louder than anyone should in a library but shrugs off the annoyed looks of students sitting nearby.

Even as she speaks Keith tries his best to maintain his grip on reality, but the sensations on his thighs and the flashes in his mind draw him away again. The man on the unicycle’s thighs circle round and round, muscles rippling as he holds himself with that incredible strength, and Keith wonders how he must have prepared himself to take that seat in his ass.

“Hello, Keith!” she calls out to him with a wave of her hand. It is then that he realises he has drifted off again. “I think you need to go have a nap or something. You’re really not with it.” She tilts her head in concern and slides herself off the desk. “Go sort yourself out, okay? You worry me.”

Keith nods a few times as if to convince himself. He can’t manage more than a hum with the rapping of the door playing back through his head. He still can’t believe what he found when he walked through that door. With another sigh and shake of his head, Keith folds up his belongings and goes about his day.

The week passes painfully slow. Between the assignments and the poor sleep, the stress creeps up to grab hold of his neck as the daunting wave of finals draws ever closer. When a moment lulls, he finds himself breathing deeper not for settling his nerves, but the sounds and images of strong men fucking each other to the sound of absolute depravity.

Lectures with his friends beside him become a form of torture, reminding him of the masses of men treating themselves for a night of debased luxury. His classes feel like the room Lance had dragged him into; even walking past glass cabinets reminds him. Even his friends can’t seem to shake him from it. Not Hunk’s awful jokes. Not Allura’s insistence that he see something she’s found. Worst of all, Lance’s text of support only make matters worse.

Keith opens his phone to find the cheerful message, ‘finals will pass sooner than you think! you’ll do great!’ Though Keith appreciates the message, his distance from his boyfriend while he focuses on studies has been hard. The last time he saw him was the night at the club. Now he can only picture Lance in costume. He quickly rattles off a reply. ‘i can’t stop thinking about it’.

Lance responds instantly in his usual cheek, ‘about what? ;)’. Keith feels himself groan before he realises the sound actually escapes him in the dark of his dorm room. He cringes when he admits what has plagued him all week in a flurry of swiping and sends it with a gulp. ‘that other night…’

A minute passes before Keith receives another text, but this one comes up on his screen just as bright. ‘you still feel ok about my job? Right??’ Keith stares at the screen and shuts his eyes tight, worrying that he’s made Lance worry about revealing that aspect of his job. He has no idea what kind of effect it’s had on him.

Keith dismisses the worry as best he can in his next text. ‘yeah, yeah it’s fine.’ He hesitates and sends only ‘but’ to allow himself more time. ‘It’s really distracting,’ he admits, noting how he can only manage this by phone. He doubts he could say anything like this with his own lips.

‘What is?’ Lance asks in another quick text. He always seems to make the effort quicker when there’s something potentially amusing in the future. Keith can just picture his lips smiling wide and they’re painted red.

Tucking his chin into his chest, Keith types out another text slowly, eyes closing a little as he feels the embarrassment crawling up his neck. ‘I dunno. Stuff. Like that guy on the unicycle.’ His shoulders tense up and a shudder works its way across him at the memory of Lance pressing him against the glass door.

‘Oh! You should probably do something about that then B)!’ Lance teases with one last text. With a huff, immediately rolls over to place his face into a pillow. He resists the urge to scream but the sounds of his own frustration echo in his mind anyway. If he doesn’t deal with these thoughts, he might never be able to find focus again, especially with finals closing in.

* * *

When Keith finds his way to the club again, he can’t contain the nervous jitter in his hands. Seven torturous days have passed with images of sweaty men with muscles that could lift him, push him against a wall, and have their way with him filling up his mind until he is no longer sure that he can stand another day. So he stands before the door again, knocking the same rhythm as last time, and already feels the tightness in his pants when the door opens.

“Oh ho, this is a surprise,” the man at the front desk chirps and drags Keith with him. He is no less charming than the last time and jumps behind the desk to pull out a gold band. The letters V.I.P. adorn it in a simple black, lettering large enough that Keith is convinced anyone in the room could probably read it. Before he can protest, it’s around his wrist and he’s pushed down the hall. “Have the fuck of your life!” the man wishes and leaves Keith to fend to the visual feast on his own.

Just as he remembers, men lie across beds, mouths and hands working across each other. This time Keith’s eyes are drawn to a man in magenta suspenders and bright yellow shorts riding up his ass. The neon orange of his lips and yellow over his eyes highlight the bright grin on his face as he laps the remains of a cherry and cream pie off the chest of another man writhing underneath him. Keith finds himself licking his own lips.

Keith wanders past the beds, catching eyes of other men who either look away with a smile in the corner of their lips or wink in his direction. Everything around him from the lights to the sounds to the colours is exactly as he remembered. Searching around, he finds Lance chatting lively to a group of men half paying attention while they fondle each other in front of him.

“Lance!” Keith calls out with the desperation of man held captive by his imagination. Lance’s head turns briefly to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend before bowing and waving awkwardly at his group to excuse himself. He jogs up to Keith dressed in a new outfit of white lace and frills with a quizzical look on his face.

Sheepishly Keith avoids his eyes when he asks, “What are you doing here? I thought you had to study.” Lance’s tone drips with self-satisfaction, pretending he doesn’t know the exact reason Keith is here and practically aching for another turn. The dark blue on his lips tugs up into that familiar smirk and Keith wonders if that’s the look he had on his face when he read the texts that night.

“I tried…” he begins and stops himself with a gulp. His throat feels a lot drier than he expected and even at the thought of that feeling he wonders how dry it would be with a cock down his throat. “But I kept getting… distracted.” His eyes wander around the room, immediately finding Rolo’s familiar form bent up in yet another peculiar position. He can’t help the shiver that runs across his skin and down his spine when he sees him again.

Lance searches around with his teeth pressed into his lip, worrying at the skin as he turns his head. “I’m working right now, Keith.” He frowns and avoids Keith’s eyes, too preoccupied by the crowds around them. His voice becomes a low whisper that does little to dampen Keith’s erection. “As much as I love a good quickie, I can’t exactly…”

Lance’s painted eyebrows rise almost comically when he catches a glimpse of something. Before he manages to speak, a deep voice cuts him off. “Well, hello!” A tall man dressed like a ringmaster stops beside them, placing his hands in front o f him, one hand over the other. Painted with white and gold, the man looks impressive beneath the brim of his ornate top hat, his voice matching its gravitas when he addresses Keith, “I see you’ve returned.”

Perplexed by the sheer height and authority of the strange man, Keith manages little more than a string of sounds, “Uh-uhm…” He struggles for words but finds no more when he glimpses the apprehensive look on Lance’s face. He’s in no better position than Keith is right now.

The tall man’s long white hair tucks neatly under his top hat, strands trailing out from underneath and brushed behind his ears. His great eyebrows filled with gold to match the fine trim of his tailcoat and white pants. Everything about him spoke of his grandeur and importance. The fact that he knew who Keith was had Keith’s pants tightening.

“Did you plan on passing another freebie, Lance?” The man asks of Lance with a low purr. Lance seems to quiver under his gaze, eyes darting between him and Keith. “To your boyfriend?” The ringmaster turns back to Keith and assesses Keith’s face with a low hum.

Lance stands to attention, shoulders back, so oddly official in his clown garb. “I-I hadn’t meant to, Sir.” His lips press together, sneaking a worried look at Keith’s face before turning back his attention. “Keith was merely curious about--”

“Our services?” The man asked, though of Keith instead of Lance. His fingers take Keith’s chin into his hand and tilt it up to stare into his gold trimmed face. Keith wonders how Lance manages to cope with a boss this handsome, but he suspects there’s very little coping involved.

“I want to do it again,” he blurts out under his breath, more to the floor or Lance’s tight pants than to Lance himself. He feels desperate enough to say anything now if it means that he can experience it all again. He would pay anything for that again. “I want someone to fuck me this time.”

Lance’s boss laughs heartily, letting Keith’s chin free with a smile of approval. He hums and turns to Lance with a raised eyebrow. “If you’re willing to cover his fee, I will allow it.” He turns to leave and pats Lance’s shoulder with a heavy hand. “He seems like he might need it.”

With a swish of his red coat, the man walks off into the crowds, casually catching a rogue toy that flew his way and tossing it back. Keith watches him for a few moments, noting the way the gold around his eyes and lips catches the light, how his posture remains proud and composed regardless of his movement or the expression on his face.

Lance meets him with raised eyebrows when Keith finds the courage to look back again, practically quivering with anticipation with his confessions out in the air. “You’ve been thinking about this for some time.” Lance’s smile tells Keith how proud Lance is of his desperation, his need. It’s only encouraging and Keith loves it.

“I can’t stop,” he admits, letting the words linger on his tongue. He replays all the dirty thoughts that had played across his mind. The sweat and the moans and the touches and the aching all play in his mind, sending shivers across his skin, dreaming of more to satiate the urges.

Lance grins in a way that says he’s got ideas playing behind that glint in his eye. He steps forward, bold in bold makeup, and stands so close Keith can almost breathe in his confidence, his bravado radiating from every part of him. “Say no more.” Lance leans forward, stroking his hand up Keith’s chest slowly until his hand rests on Keith’s shoulder. “As sexy as my ass is, you like a bit of muscle, right?”

Keith hums his approval and lets his mouth fall open, drawing in air to keep up with his heavy breathing. Lance knows exactly what he likes and Keith isn’t about to deny that either. Lance is sweet and kind and makes Keith laugh, but sometimes Keith wants a little more to grab onto, someone with strength and sweat that can blow his mind in more ways than one. Pleasantly, Lance had always encouraged him.

“I think I know just the fuckbuddy for you,” Lance purrs, rubbing a thumb across Keith’s shoulder. A sly look flickers through his facepaint and tugs at the edges of his lips. He drags his fingers down Keith’s chest, pressing into his clothes, into skin, and makes Keith huffs with building frustration. Lance points to a side section of blue and white, separated from the masses by only a thin divider.

Keith can’t believe his luck. The idea of being so close and so exposed makes the blood in his veins sing, heart beating faster in anticipation. “That one?” he asks, beginning to reflexively stroke across his chest.

Lance nods, his white teeth showing through the blue of his lips. He looks positively devious in such atypical colours. “Mmmhmm. Get yourself in there and strip.” His command comes through lightly, more of a jest than a direction, but Keith knows to take it seriously. He wants to take it seriously.

He takes a step and realises Lance’s not following. Pausing, he turns back and finds Lance watching him. Slight disappointment rings at the idea that Lance might not be there this time. Perhaps he can’t be after his boss’ earlier intrusion. “What about you?”

Smug and with a pleased narrowing of his eyes, Lance undresses Keith with his gaze. “I figure I’ll watch, and if I like what I see, I may join in.” Even with the face paint, the detailing around his eyes, and the frills of white all over his body, there’s not a hint of innocence in Lance’s Pierrot-inspired form. Beneath it he’s filthy enough that it’s a surprise his costume is so blaringly white underneath the spotlights. Keith resolves to make it filthy at his first chance.

He quickly leaves Lance’s side and makes his way behind the divider, promptly following Lance’s instructions. His shoes and socks are the first to go, discarded by the single chair by the far wall. His belt, pants, and shirt follow in quick succession. He regrets his speed immediately when the thought of him standing naked in this room waiting for a stranger sends goosebumps down his arms. He pushes away the thought as he undresses completely and throws his underwear over in the pile. His body stands ready as he waits, his cock already hard.

The man that enters within moments takes him by surprise. The bright suspenders over his shoulders are exactly the same as the ones Keith had seen before. Chiselled abs and thick thighs, the man dresses like a strongman, in the tiniest, shiniest, most ridiculous shorts Keith has ever seen. The bulge Keith finds when his eyes wander down the broad, hairy chest, gleaming under the lights, can barely stay within its colourful, sequined confines. The tight rows of orange and pink and red mix together with crooked sequins and strokes made my rogue fingers. Each short legs rides up his thighs, while the band slides down his hips, the gap between skin and band revealing curly tufts of dark pubes. Keith forgets for a moment that he’s the one that’s naked.

“You’re raring to go.” The strongman sounds pleased, his eyes boldly snaking their way down Keith’s body. He steps forward, eyes never meeting Keith’s, focussed on the flushed tip of Keith’s cock instead. Keith doesn’t dare move when he stands towering above him, almost touching his erection with that bulge. “When Lance said you’d be waiting for me, I didn’t know you’d be like this.” His hand palms up the underside of Keith’s length. Keith gulps and shivers, more sensitive than he thought, weak to the touch. “You can call me Shiro.”

Keith’s lips part, forgetting whether he is supposed to breathing in or out and finding himself short either way. “H-he said that, d-did he?” Keith manages to stutter. His tongue forgets how to form words, taking to licking his lips at the way this stranger touches him with his large, coarse hands. “I’ve seen you before. You’re…” Keith pauses to trace the muscle definition in his biceps and finds his hands grabbing for his abs without a moment’s hesitation. They’re as firm and slicked with sweat as he had hoped. “Quite skilled on a unicycle.”

The strongman’s abs tense beneath Keith’s fingers when he laughs. “You saw that? Must have enjoyed it to be back here so soon.” His broad hand grasps tightly around the base of Keith’s cock. “What were you wanting to do with me today? I’m all slicked up and prepped for you.” The movement stops all together and Keith groans in indignation, frustrated enough to want to growl and fight against the man’s obvious strength advantage, even if it just meant fucking his hand.

Shiro smiles, pleased with himself, slipping a condom out of his tight shorts. “It’s you so we don’t have to use one of these.” Keith freezes in place at the suggestion. All he can feel is Shiro’s warm hand around his dick and all he thinks is how good barebacking could feel. “I know you’re clean thanks to your boyfriend.”

Eyelids falling closed, Keith bites his lips and considers Shiro’s suggestion. “But it’s risky,” he protests but immediately feels his voice weaken at the strong grip on his dick. “I mean, I got tested because Lance told me to, but you…” His eyes fall to the bulge behind the sequins, unable to not notice how much it seems to have pushed at the rows of colour shimmering in the light. He almost forgets he is standing there naked until Shiro pulls his hand slowly up his shaft.

“I wouldn’t have this job if I wasn’t tested regularly, found clean, and took the same prevention pills your boyfriend does,” Shiro mutters in such a low deep voice that Keith might have jumped on him if his cock wasn’t held captive. He waits for Shiro to keep talking and soaks up every detail of the shine with a lingering gaze across across his chest. “It’s all about precautions.”

Keith lets out a long breath and weighs his options. “Lance spoke to you?” Keith wonders how much Lance has passed on about him, about his likes, about his preferences, especially when he already knows what he knows. “So that’s why he sent you in here.”

Humming and moving his hand around the head of Keith’s cock, Shiro nods with a smirk. “I’m only offering because it’s you and I know we’re both good.” He shakes the condom wrapper in his hand and leans close to stare into Keith’s eyes. “It’s up to you… whether you want this or not.”

Shiro lets go of Keith and takes a step back to assess him fully. The lack of sensation makes Keith grunt in frustration, but he understands the reason Shiro can’t touch him before he answers. Biting his lip, Keith eats up every ounce of muscle on Shiro’s body and wonders how good it would feel to be inside him, especially with nothing between them. “Lance would never let you anywhere near me if there was a risk. I think we can leave it.” Keith smiles when he sees Shiro’s dick twitch behind the sequins.

With one quick step, Shiro drops the condom and closes the gap again to wrap his hand around Keith’s cock. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Keith realises how desperately he wants that attention back again, moving his hips to feel the friction. In answer, Shiro thumbs across Keith’s slit, drawing circles over the head.

He follows by revealing a lube packet somehow hidden in the tiny room left in those shorts. With one hand, he rips it open and works the lube all over Keith’s length. The sensation makes Keith shiver, impatient and wanting so much more than the light brushes Shiro’s hands makes. Before Keith can do much more, Shiro edges closer to rub against him, running the head of Keith’s cock over his shorts.

Lost for words, Keith doesn’t know what to say. His cock currently captive in those burly hands of Shiro’s, he wonders whether he truly wants to be fucked as he first intended. The image of Shiro took over Keith’s mind; his chiseled ass working up and down on that dildo, shameless and filthy in the way it slid so perfectly into him, while he kept his focus and his balance. Keith wants a piece of that now too.

“Think I could fuck you like that?” Keith blurts, his senses blurring at the feel of blood rushing up his neck and down to his crotch. It makes no sense, he realises, but the words are everything he means. There’s no harm in asking for what he never realised that he wanted until this moment. He rewinds back, taking extra measures to be sure he’s not pushing boundaries. “How do you like it?”

Shiro smirks and considers Keith’s face. His fingers move up and down Keith’s shaft with a tight grip before he says a word. “You like it when a strong man bottoms for you, hmmm?” He teases a thumb across Keith’s slit, the coarse texture of his skin making Keith roll his eyes to the back of his head. “Want me to take you all in?”

He takes his shorts with his spare hand and expertly moves them down despite how much they stick to his skin to reveal his own erection. Keith watches in awe and gasps as the strongman slips out his cock and pulls him forward, grabbing both their cocks together with only one of his hands. “Is that what you want, Keith?” Shiro asks, rubbing his thick fingers up and down them both. Keith doubts himself for a moment, considering how blissed out he might be if he rode Shiro’s thick cock, bucking himself senseless until the crowd beyond the divider could hear him. He resists the temptation, however, and nods with renewed determination.

“Well then.” Shiro pulls away with a mockingly apologetic smile. Shorts framing his cock, he appears to have developed muscle everywhere that Keith can see. Keith imagines how much training that must have been, how strong he must be, how easily he could hold Keith up and fuck him while standing. “Better come check and see if I’ve prepared myself to your satisfaction.”

Turning away, Shiro reveals the back half of his shorts are missing, his ass enhanced by the tight hold of his sequined shorts. Keith bites his lips at the sight of Shiro pulling a mat across the ground and kneeling down onto it. At first he rests all his weight on his forearms, hands flat. Keith can’t believe what he’s seeing and steps over cautiously, afraid he might ruin the image before him. Just as he approaches, Shiro puts his feet behind him, flat against the mat, and pushes himself up, ass in the air. Though no more than a simple yoga pose, it’s a whole other view for Keith with Shiro’s shorts giving him the perfect view.

Amazed by the definition, Keith grabs Shiro’s ass without thinking, wanting to touch and taste and hold whatever he can of that physique. “I should probably put you to the test.” Keith runs his hands across Shiro’s cheeks, spreading them apart, digging his fingers into the taut flesh and sequined fabric. Keith’s finger slips in at this first try, Shiro’s ass already slick with lube, some of it leaking out at Keith’s touch. “You weren’t kidding.” He slips a second finger in with little more than a small moan from Shiro. Keith almost feels disappointed that he can’t work him up himself, but perhaps that means Keith is the best saved for last.

“I can’t help myself. I like it when things just slip into me,” Shiro chuckles and moves his ass against Keith’s probing fingers. Keith takes it as a hint, working a third finger in, and smiles when Shiro groans appreciatively. “Do I seem ready for you?” Every part of Shiro seems far more ready than Keith could ever have hoped for, and he is just about begging for Keith to go balls deep.

A low chuckle behind them surprises Keith, making him prod Shiro deeper than he intended and drawing out a low breathy moan. Lance’s voice follows, amused and content with the image he sees. “You both work fast.” He walks over, surveying Keith and Shiro, frozen in place under Lance’s half-lidded gaze. “I was bringing you supplies.” With a wink to Keith, he holds up spare condoms and lube in his hand. “But I see Shiro’s asked for bareback.”

With a deep satisfied sigh, Keith removes his fingers and strokes his cock with his other hand. His fingers produce slick wet sounds at every pump, but it’s not enough. “I think I need a bit more,” he suggests to Lance, who answers him with a click of the lube bottle lid and moving to his side to slick his boyfriend up with a few strokes. “Do you plan on watching?”

Lance disappears for moment behind Keith’s back, dropping off his supplies. He doesn’t answer until he stands behind his Keith and kisses up his boyfriend’s neck. “I planned on giving you what you wanted.” His hands grab across Keith’s chest and thighs, clawing at his skin and leaving red trails in his wake. His blue lips work across Keith’s shoulder, leaving the faintest traces of colour. “But first, Shiro.” He nudges Keith forward so his cock presses against Shiro, who patiently waits for Keith to have his way with him.

Shiro presses himself back, impatient and grunting, showing off the strength in his body just as Rolo had. But where Rolo had the flexibility and the control, Shiro has the raw power and the tense energy that encouraged Keith’s desires. “Hurry up, Keith.”

Keith doesn’t hesitate a second longer, lining himself up and pressing himself in slowly. He grits his teeth, huffing around him, working himself further and further into the warm pleasure that greets him. Shiro holds himself steady beneath him, letting out deep satisfied moans for every inch Keith sinks into him. He’s louder than Keith ever thought he would be, but the sounds he makes have Keith sinking his fingers into Shiro’s thick thighs.

“F-fuck” is all Keith manages to say when he bottoms out. Shiro’s ass is as tight and slick and hot as Keith had been hoping it would be. Keith huffs, moving his hips just so, wondering how many times Shiro must have fucked himself with toys and how many men have fucked him before his turn. Yet here Shiro was, a strong muscular man, essentially bowing before him and letting him sink his cock into his ass. Keith will savour every single moment of this.

Keith grits his teeth, letting the feeling wash over him, and Keith’s eyes roll at that thought alone. As if hearing Keith’s mind, Shiro tightens around him, provoking a low guttural growl from Keith’s chest. He breathes in deeply, fingertips digging into the firm muscle of Shiro’s thighs in an attempt to ground himself.

Shiro smiles when he glances over his shoulder, balancing all of his weight on his left hand. He begins to move, letting his weight fall to his hand before pushing himself up again. The movement isn’t much but it’s enough, even if it looks ridiculous like this. The physical feat sends a shiver through Keith’s body, pooling with the heat in his groin. Shiro’s strength is something Keith expected, but this is something else entirely. Shiro gives as much as he can and falls back onto two hands to continue his push-ups.

His hands rubbing over Shiro’s thighs and watching the man essentially fuck himself on his cock, Keith lets him move and enjoys the trail of kisses Lance works down his neck. “You planned this,” he accuses and tries to catch Lance’s gaze. It’s a weak accusation and they both know it, but Lance retaliates by taking Keith’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and giving them a light squeeze.

Keith tenses immediately. He takes a sharp breath in, shoulders tensing back and hips bucking forward. Shiro takes the movement as a cue to press himself back and grunts when Lance leans around Keith to slap his thigh. “You could say that,” Lance admits when he returns back to his position, pressing himself up against Keith’s ass. “Are you enjoying yourself?” His hands work down Keith’s sides, stroking over all the places he knows are sensitive before digging them into Keith’s thighs.

Shiro takes the cue to begin moving again, leaning forward as he did before, moving faster and more desperate for friction, but Keith stops him with a tight grip. Hands holding tight to Shiro’s hips, sequins pressing into his skin, Keith pulls Shiro back with a firm pull. He slaps against Shiro’s ass, smiling at the satisfaction of the sound, and pulls out to thrust back in. The muscles tense beneath his fingers, each delayed stroke over them working Shiro into deeper breaths.

Lance kisses up Keith’s neck again before nibbling on his ear and whispering, “What’s keeping you?” His hands rub themselves over Keith’s chest and spur his boyfriend into bucking his hips. The thrusts begin slow at first, Keith withdrawing from Shiro only to slam back in each time. His hands find their grip on Shiro’s hips and his lips part to sigh at the way Shiro moves so easy at every tug.

Shiro’s enthusiasm begins with the rolling of his hips. How he manages to hold himself up like that and still so readily take every inch that Keith has to give makes Keith hold on tighter, moving harder and faster to hear the slap of Shiro’s ass against him. It seems to echo in the room, melding with the sounds of moaning outside, and Keith grunts as he tries to outdo them all with an increasing pace.

With Lance’s hands exploring further down his sides, Keith listens to them both. Shiro’s breathing is heavy; low pleased moans answering every thrust, and Keith watches as the lube begins to run down his spread legs and over his shorts. Lance in comparison breathes soft huffs of air down his skin, his hands grabbing down Keith’s legs despite his movements. Lance leaves trails of mischievous kisses down his thighs, getting lower and lower until Lance crouches completely behind him, hands moving up to cup Keith’s ass.

Keith hears the sound of rustling behind him and takes a deep breath, bottoming inside Shiro again, only to take a sharp gasp at the warm touch of Lance’s breath between his cheeks. “Think you can handle a little more?” Lance asks and presses his lips into Keith’s ass. Keith can only imagine how much of the blue on his lips will remain once he does what Keith hopes he will.

Spreading his legs, Keith slows his pace, pushing and grabbing onto Shiro’s ass, encouraging him to move as he did before. Shiro takes Keith’s lead and leans forward onto his hands to continue with his push ups. Keith guides him into position, sinking a little lower and separating his legs further for Lance.

It takes a few seconds before Lance nuzzles his way beneath his cheeks. His hand sneaks its way down beneath Keith’s thighs and slaps its way from one to another. Keith can barely hear Lance’s muffled chuckle but he can feel the buzz of it tingling through his skin between the light sting at Lance’s hands. “Ff--rr. Moofff ‘em moorrr.” His suggestion breaks down into chuckles and he gasps a breath, pulling himself free from Keith’s ass.

Unable to stop himself from keeping up the rhythm, Keith keeps thrusting but loses his grip on Shiro as the laughter bursts from his chest. “What on earth are you doing?” Keith tries his best to look back, catching a glimpse of Lance’s messy face paint and blue smeared across his lips, leaning on his knees behind him. Keith can only wish he could have a much better view. “I thought you were going to do more than talk to my ass.”

Lance slaps between Keith’s thighs, harder and faster, exaggerating the movements under Keith’s attention. “Move your legs more.” His slapping sounds like a drum roll against his skin. Lance turns his hands to one side and taps off a more intense drum roll as he waits. Keith obeys immediately, wiggling his feet further apart until Lance soothes Keith’s thighs with his hands. “Much better. Now you’ll be stuck between us.”

Shiro takes the hint to rut back again Keith, rolling his hips almost shamelessly just as he had on the unicycle. Keith lets him have his way, resting a hand on Shiro’s back and feeling the way his muscles move beneath his skin, watching them ripple just for him. The spine of his back shines underneath the lights of the room. “You like watching men move, don’t you?” Shiro asks and turns to stare into Keith’s eyes, almost challenging Keith to fuck him senseless.

He almost takes Shiro up on his challenge but the feel of Lance’s hands kneading his ass cheeks and the warmth of Lance’s tongue lapping between them prevents him from doing more than just bucking his hips. With Shiro before him, strong and consistent in his push ups, Keith leans his weight forward onto him, resting on all of that strength underneath him, and allows Lance more room to do his best work.

Finally able to press his way in, Lance tests one lick with a satisfied moan. His tongue flicks and darts, sending jolts through Keith’s nerves and making him roll his eyes, losing sense of whatever he is supposed to be focussing on. Between his cock in Shiro’s ass and Lance’s tongue on his, Keith feels blissfully and willingly lost beneath the two of them. He can barely manage to move as Lance rubs his face paint all over his ass and Shiro presses up against him, taking Keith as if he is nothing more than the dildo on his unicycle.

Keith almost melts when Lance’s warm wet tongue slides over his quivering rim. He works the tip of his tongue around its sensitive edge, dipping down and around to make the muscles in Keith’s legs weak. Lance encircles that tight ring of muscle over and over, alternating between the tip and blade of his tongue and breathing out huffs of his hot breath. His hands take hold of Keith’s cheeks and pull them aside, his face working in closer and probably smearing whatever remains of his facepaint when his tongue darts inside of Keith.

At Keith’s breathy whimper, Shiro takes the opportunity to change his position. Once again he leans on one hand then casually crosses the other arm behind his back for show. Keith’s appreciation of his movement comes out as little more than choked groans and fingers that knead into his thighs. His touch encourages Shiro to reach behind to squeeze his own ass, putting his shorts and cheek aside to improve Keith’s view, still continuing his impressive one arm push ups. Lube continues to leak out of him at the wet sounds Keith makes every time he slides in, and out. Keith cannot help but watch how easily Shiro takes him, wants him, all while showing off his immense strength and control.

Keith can feel the pressure building, from the tension in his thighs to the heat in his groin. It all curls together and tightens at every glance that reminds him of the fact he’s willingly sandwiched between the two of them. But before Keith can give in, Lance pulls away and pushes himself up to his feet. “You want more, right?” Lance asks as if he knows exactly what Keith wants before he has even thought to ask. Lance’s fingers take after his tongue, working their way around before slipping in one by one at a slow rhythm.

Keith hisses a “yes” and pushes himself against Lance’s fingers, wanting and needing more. The humiliation of needing to move himself back towards Lance, who stands completely dressed in his Pierrot outfit, makes every self-guided thrust into him more sensitive. To add to Keith’s dishevelment, Shiro pauses beneath him and forces Keith to work for his own pleasure, moving back and forward between the two of them. Both of them watch, grinning from ear to ear, making the most of the paint on their faces as Keith begins to fall apart between them with little work of their own.

A slick sound follows and morphs into quick wet slaps. It sounds absolutely filthy and before Keith realises Lance has slathered his cock with lube or how badly he wants it, Lance removes his fingers and nudges his cock forward in its place. “I’ll have you seeing stars soon enough.” He’s already hard when he presses himself up against Keith, snaking his hands over his boyfriend’s hips. Matching Shiro’s persistent speed, Lance ruts against Keith’s ass and takes a moment to chuckle against Keith’s shoulder.

His chuckling continues when presses the ruffles of his baggy pants against Keith’s thighs as he pulls something from their pockets. Something rustles by Keith’s ear and next he knows there’s something colourful strung before his face. Delicate and soft, it runs its way across his shoulder then up around his head. Keith’s eyes focus, squinting at the square pieces of colourful silk Lance hangs before his eyes. “Is that what I think it is?” he asks with breathy laughs, noticing the gold stars that embroid the long scarf.

Lance quickly wraps the scarf around Keith’s face, covering his eyes and securing the makeshift blindfold behind Keith’s head. Pushing his blue lips against Keith’s neck and with his voice full of cheek, Lance jokes, “I told you you’d see stars.” Keith’s vision becomes partially blurred by what he assumes is a magician’s scarf around his head and over his shoulder. It’s the only thing he’s wearing in comparison to the fully dressed clown of a boyfriend that stands behind him with his dick out.

Keith scoffs and shakes his head. “I look ridiculous, Lance.” The rhythm of his hips becomes awkward and jagged, trying to wiggle out of the scarf, and laughing at Lance’s hilariously awful sense of humour. “Do you think it suits me?” His hands leave the warmth of Shiro’s body, ready to move the fabric obscuring his view, but Keith can’t bear to let go. His fingers return back to their position as he wonders how he must look like this, the scarf starting to loosen and slip down his nose with every thrust. He curses beneath his breath with a smile, choked laughter rattling through his chest now that he can see again.

Despite Lance’s attempts to fix it back into position, hands grabbing over his body in passing, the scarf falls away, unable to stay over Keith’s eyes. It drapes down over Keith’s chest and hangs between his legs. Keith feels ridiculous like this, wearing a scarf, rolling his hips, and thrusting his cock into Shiro’s ass as Lance presses up against his, but he has to admit that he loves every second of it.

Lance’s teasing hits Keith in such a way that all tension in his body just falls away. It feels freeing to listen to the moans of men outside now that he’s adding them with Shiro’s and his own. He can’t help wondering what this would all look if he wasn’t the odd one out, if he was wearing some kind of costume too.

His mind wanders to the thought of baggy pants and a billowing shirt of brilliant blue and green. Decorated with stripes and diamonds, he would positively shine, free to laugh and joke and make all the ridiculous actions Lance has done so far. His face paint would provide a mask, enhancing every feature while also hiding every detail, providing anonymity, a mask to wear to free himself of inhibitions. He can’t help but wish he was truly part of it all and dressed up himself.

He’s snapped out of his daydream by Lance’s laughing and whispering, “Now you see him, now you don’t,” as he clasps a hand over Keith’s eyes and slowly presses his cock into his ass. “No one else can see you come completely undone.” He waits, teasing Keith with just the tip of his cock, and when Keith presses back wantonly, hissing and moaning, Lance obliges him more.

“L-Lance, I want to see,” Keith begs, trying to hurry Lance’s movement and instead groans at the way Shiro clenches around his dick. Lance laughs louder this time and humps in short bursts to tease Keith more. The two of them working together may very well undo him. “Stop clowning around.” His voice is reduced to little more than a growl as he grits his teeth, enjoying it far more than he would dare to admit. Resisting him like this, giving in to the shame of it, makes everything hotter.

Pushing in further, spreading Keith apart and making sure Keith can feel all of his cock, Lance grins against Keith’s neck. “It’s part of the job.” His hand grabs Keith’s hair and tilts his head forward to watch his cock, glistening in a mixture of precum and lube, thrusting in off-beat as Lance takes to thrusting within him.

Shiro grunts loudly in his satisfaction, smirking and glancing over his shoulder to make sure Keith knows how much he enjoys every inch of him. The way his brows rise and lips part when Keith sinks in with a low moan makes Keith crave for more. “I think we need a change, yeah?” Shiro asks when he leans forward and lets Keith slide out with a whine. The missing heat and sensation for a moment leaves Keith feeling off until Lance thrusts in deep to fill the void.

Without falling flat on his face, Shiro leans forward into a tumble roll and rights himself up to sit on the floor, one knee popped off the ground. Cock poking out of his shorts and grinning, he appears like ‘The Thinker’ made flesh when he props his elbow on his knee to support his head. Keith gulps at the new realisation that Shiro entirely plans to sit there and watch.

“Okay,” Lance agrees with Shiro over Keith’s shoulder. His hands take to Keith’s hips just as Keith starts to clench and move, wanting desperately for the sensation he had lost. Eyes closed in his bliss, he finds himself unable to move his arms. Lance’s thrusts increase in tempo, wracking Keith’s body until his back arches and his knees bend. Through ragged breaths, Lance growls “Let me just…” with a sense of finality.

He grunts and thrusts harder, fingers digging into Keith’s sides, forehead pressed against Keith’s neck as he focuses solely on fucking him into oblivion. Keith feels the peak of his pleasure approaching, coiling down deep, waiting for the very last moment that might send him over the edge. He holds his breath, desperate, wanting, ready to come and hoping to come hard enough to splatter Shiro’s face from where he stands right now.

Just as he feels it coming, almost, just about there, Lance slips out and Keith just about cries in anguish at how empty he feels. His body jolts at the touch of Lance’s hand gripping onto his shoulder. It’s warm against his skin, and deeply wanting so much more, Keith can barely move. He shivers when Lance’s amused tone reaches his ear, “I’m good. You were saying?”

Shiro’s brows raise with the corner of his mouth, patting the mat beneath him. “I was thinking that you two could take me.” His eyes pass between Keith and Lance, a delectable sense of mischief glinting beneath that heavy brow. Licking his lips, he motions for Lance to approach him. Even on the floor he is an exemplary masculine specimen. Keith can’t help his eyes lingering over every part of him and memorising the shape of new muscles he hasn’t noticed before.

Lance’s steps are controlled, strong, somehow still put together and looking unfazed despite having just nearly fucked Keith to orgasm. He leaves Keith standing there, mouth agape and eyes unfocused, to make his way to Shiro. His colleague moves to his knees on the mat; an unspoken agreement seems to pass between their eyes that Keith can’t quite understand. It all seems to click when Shiro moves forward further and Lance sinks to the mat behind him.

They shuffle awkwardly into position, Lance manoeuvring himself, slipping his legs underneath as Shiro widens his stance. Sauntering backwards, Shiro moves his hips to rub his ass against Lance’s cock, still hard and wet from his stint with Keith. The paint on Shiro’s face only seems to heighten his grin when Keith catches his eye.

It's odd but hot to see a Shiro in his tight shorts and suspenders above Lance fully dressed in white, both putting on a show for him. Balanced by the strength of his legs alone, Shiro hovers over Lance’s cock, rubbing himself against it, over it, from his ass to his own erection. Keith wonders how long Shiro would last if he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and pumped him hard.

As soon as Keith makes a step towards him, enthralled by the image he sees, Shiro sinks down onto Lance's cock with his hands gripping his knees. Keith has to pause to watch the way Lance's eyes roll into the back of his head and Shiro's chest heaves at the feeling. Without a hint of hesitation, Lance grips Shiro's hips and encourages him to move, holding his head up to smirk at Keith despite the waves of pleasure. Shiro's groans are deep, loud, and thoroughly filthy, and Keith hurries over, barely able to resist falling to his knees to take Shiro deep into his mouth. Instead he kneels before them to watch.

Happy with Shiro's movements, Lance moves his hands back to prop himself up. He watches Shiro roll his hips into him, arching his back every time it hits the sweet spot. Pleased with himself, Lance hums and moans with a smile, letting Shiro have his way. His hips buck in time, bringing out more grunts and moans from both of them. It's mesmerising to watch them enjoy each other, slick sounds punctuating every time they come together.

Shiro looks up at Keith when he palms over his cock and squeezes at his own straining thighs with the other hand. "Didn’t think we’d make you watch, did you?” His hand slides down his thigh, slapping it loudly with a crude smirk on his face. With a nod, he encourages Keith to move closer, and Keith does, stepping forward and dropping to his knees between Lance’s splayed legs.

Biting his lip, Keith lets his hands settle on Shiro’s thighs, helping to guide them further apart. He hums in curiosity, too distracted to say much else with the sight of Lance’s cock thrusting repeating into Shiro’s muscular ass. Shiro’s hand slips down from his thighs slowly for his benefit and brushes against Keith’s hand. Adding a satisfied groan to the air, he begins to lewdly finger himself, directing a suggestive stare right at Keith. “Join us.”

Keith rubs himself ready again and passes checking glances between the clowns before him. Despite their moans and their rolling hips, both of them watch him with a growing impatience. Lance reaches his hand into yet another hidden pocket in the loose fabric of his white pants and produces a spare packet of lube. Lance’s words roll off his tongue, rich and syrupy and going straight to Keith’s dick. “Better hurry. Shiro’s never been patient when he wants to come.”

Keith can never resist when Lance gets blunt. He takes the packet, tears it in his hands, and slathers Shiro’s fingers and his own cock with more lube. Some of it drips down his thighs, adding more the mess they are creating. Edging forward, Keith can feel the anticipation building in him, watching Shiro’s fingers stretching himself ready, finger by finger, lube dripping down. Lance’s thrusts run ragged beside them. Together their mess of a rhythm only makes Keith want to be more a part of it. The longer the waits, the more his skin feels like it’s itching and the harder he feels.

At Shiro’s nod, Keith presses himself up against Shiro’s fingers. They slip out and, much to Keith’s surprise, take hold of his cock with a firm grip. With a light tug, he guides Keith slowly in, inch by excruciatingly slow inch. Shiro hums and pauses every movement to watch the second cock working its way into him. Lance winks from behind him, his own fingers digging into Shiro’s shoulders, desperately holding on to watch as Keith begins to rub his cock against his own.

Keith bites into his lip, taking a deep long breath with every movement forward, delighting in every sharp inhale Shiro takes with him. He’s stretched by the both of them and grinning like he has some kind of trick up his nonexistent sleeves. He challenges Keith to move with a quirk of his eyebrows. It’s different seeing Shiro’s chiseled face while Keith fucks him with slow careful movements. The strongman’s eyes roam shamelessly over Keith’s body and Keith can’t remember the last time this same thrill has coursed through his veins.

He’s never dared to imagine he would be here, on his knees, balls deep in this muscular man’s ass, feeling every inch of Lance’s cock beside his. Lance lets him move first, letting all of them adjust to their new position. He doesn’t for a second let go of Shiro’s shoulders nor does he let the smile drop from his face, as if the face paint itself had fixed that devious smile permanently in place.

Shiro leans back to rest against Lance’s chest, slowly pushing Lance down against the mat and straining the muscles in his thighs. Lance relents beneath the pressure with a sigh and parts his lips and rolls his eyes back into his head when Shiro rolls his hips. Together, they fall back and expose themselves beneath Keith, necks bared as if presenting themselves, and they contort and melt at each other’s touch. Keith falls on top of Shiro, his hands catching himself on his sweat-drenched chest, tangling in his dark patch of chest hair.

Keith feels a tingling shudder through his body when he lets out a low moan. Feeling Lance’s cock next to his, bare skin and slick heat meeting thrust after thrust, building between breaths and groans, is enough to undo him. He can feel how easily he's being fucked in that direction and he loves every minute of it.

“I can take both you and your boyfriend,” Shiro gloats, lips form into a crooked smirk. “There’s no need to be so slow.” His large hand works it's way down Keith’s side and grabs onto Keith’s ass, pulling him closer to bring him in deeper. Keith gasps and moans in approval. “I’m sure we can all be louder than this.”

Keith’s hips buck at Shiro’s jest and pause when Shiro's large hand reaches up and squeezes his nose affectionately with a deep breath of laughter. Keith cracks a smile and lets himself feel and see and smell everything - the sweat running down his back, the muscles in Lance's legs that tense with every movement, the look of pleasure and frustration on Lance's face. Keith will be forever grateful for being dragged into this in the first place and then willingly jumping in again head first.

Shiro, too, stops in place, lazily gazing behind him and before him, taking in the sights of Keith's bare chest and Lance's sweat-slicked costume, slowly growing less opaque as its white fabric sticks to his skin. Frustrated by the sudden pause, Lance curses beneath him, “I can’t move with both of you on me. Ride me already.”

Shiro immediately spurs into action, pushing himself up off Lance's chest and rolling his hips, holding himself up with his thighs and bouncing on Lance's dick like he was more toy than man. “Like this?” he roars with laughter. His joy at his actions only turns Keith on more. The complete abandon of decorum makes for a welcome sight, as much of a show of strength as it is a game. Keith can only struggle to keep his own dick inside him and not come at the sight alone.

“Ahh-hhhhnng,” Lance whines beneath them both, his voice shaking as it grows louder. “Fuck, yes!" Lance almost sounds angry. It hits somewhere deep in Keith, a place he didn’t know was there, a place that likes to hear Lance’s voice broken and croaking and gasping for air, but most of all the fierceness still in his voice. “You too, Keith," he demands and forcefully grabs for Keith's attention.

Keith finds himself captive to Shiro’s movements, struggling to move his hips in time but finding waves of pleasure regardless of how he moves. The sound of skin slapping against skin as the man has his way with the both of them at once only makes his cock harder. Keith isn't sure how much longer he can last like this, feeling how hard Lance is and how stretched and wet and hot Shiro is around them.

Shiro slaps his dick against his stomach between rolls of his hips, his laughter mixing into his moans and his moans into laughter. When he begins to stroke over his cock, thumbing over his slit and smearing pre-come, Keith decides to take up on Shiro’s word, on how they can be louder than this, and knocks Shiro’s hand away.

Keith wraps his fingers around Shiro's thick cock and takes a firm hold. The strongman’s bouncing never stops and he rubs himself through Keith's fingers with even louder groans, huffing air through his teeth liking he's trying not to come there and then.

Like the beat of a heavy drum, Keith strokes him with a relentless steady rhythm in quick, strong movements. It's the only thing Keith can manage to keep in time. Though he might not be able to suck Shiro dry like this, Keith can still bring the man to his breaking point, fuck him and jack him off until he comes all over his own stomach, all while wearing those shorts. That will be enough.

“Like that, yes!” Shiro growls, hands grabbing for anything in reach, finding Lance’s thighs, squeezing and drawing a shudder from Lance beneath him. He presses down in a change of motion and rolls his hips. He then leans back against Lance's chest, letting Keith work the hardest to gain friction between the three of them.

Shiro wraps one hand over Keith's like a vice and pulls him into a faster pace up and down his dick. Impatient for his release, he uses Keith's hand in rough, fast strokes, the calluses of his hands only making it rougher. He loses himself to the sound of his own grunts and moans, unable to form words with two cocks sinking into him over and over and over again.

Lance whines and arches beneath them. He struggles to buck his hips, too exhausted from the effort, too distracted by the pleasure to move much at all. His heavy breathing dissolves into a series of quiet laughs as if he can't believe his luck. Needy and making little more than huffed laughter, Lance ruts up as fast as he can manage. He too is so very close to coming.

Keith feels the heat in him grow, the tightness coiling in his stomach, and the colour behind his eyelids starts to appear. The noises in the room around him fade to the feel of sweat on his brow and at his hands. Their laughter and groaning fill his senses, drowning out anything not touching him, anything not drumming through his body. All he can feel is the wash of pleasure over him as colour behind his eyes bursts into being.

Brilliant blue and green swirl around him, a costume of stripes and diamonds, glowing and pulsing in time with Keith’s heartbeat. It grows lighter as the pressure in him grows, as he can feel the peak approaching. White light beams from the far end of the tightrope, signalling the bliss to come. With every deep breath he takes in he moves forward, step by step, pausing when he needs to hold his breath again and simply feel the building pressure.

He stumbles on the tightrope, veering left and veering right, the ground below blurred in a mixture of orange and yellow. The white swarms in his vision and the tent of red around them is faded in the light. It grows brighter and brighter, higher and higher, building up until Keith can't be sure that he's breathing anything more than light itself.

All he can feel is Lance and Shiro. They're hot, wet, and firm, pressed against each other, pressing up against him. He blinks his eyes open briefly to capture an image of them again and immediately catches his boyfriend's eyes, who thrusts with a grunt into Shiro’s ass. Keith follows in kind, tipping Shiro over the edge.

Shiro's whole body tenses for a moment and Keith thinks he can make out muscles he's never seen before. The groan he releases sets a shiver down Keith's spine and he knows he can't close his eyes while a show like this goes on. His eyes linger on the sight before him, a six foot muscle bound man in tiny colourful shorts gyrating his hips and bucking out his orgasm while bringing Keith closer to his.

Keith removes his hand from Shiro’s cock to grab onto Shiro's hips instead, fucking him through every second of it, and lets him come over his own stomach in long, thick bursts. Cum splatters and coats those rock hard abs of his, falling into the details in his muscle. His dick still holds firm despite how spent Shiro looks, despite how relaxed his body becomes, and despite how much he grins.

Over Shiro's shoulder, Keith can make out Lance throwing back his head, hands now dropped to his sides to grab helplessly onto the mat beneath him. Keith struggles to hold on when he watches Lance bite his lip and immediately slacken his jaw at the shaking of his body. A long stream of obscenities follow, mixing with the sounds of other joyful experiences outside. He tries his best to sound out their names but they’re lost to the wave.

Keith bucks at first at the sensation of Lance's cum meeting his thrusts. Thrown forward onto Shiro's chest, his hands catch him. With one hand keeping him balanced, the other drags across the thick muscle of the strongman's chest, smearing cum further down his body. He leads the stickiness down to Shiro’s shorts and takes hold, letting the wave finally wash over him.

He bucks once, twice, and once again with a choked moan. His head snaps back and he lets the shudder rock his body until he's spent every last drop inside Shiro. When his breath finally catches up with him, he heaves and coughs until his lungs remember how to take in air.

When it's over, he slumps and Shiro's large hand catches him. His energy is almost completely gone with the afterglow of colours lingering in his head, making him feel light and heavy and weak all at once. He can feel the way he slides out and is cradled gently onto the soft, cool surface of the mat.

Shiro grunts when he gets up and quickly offers Lance a hand to help him up too. They tower over Keith, marble statues made flesh, and for a second Keith has to bless the sight he sees. Shiro tucks himself back into his tight shorts, perhaps containing some magic that allows him to hide every inch. Lance's costume, however, sticks to his skin, though the white is considerably less white than Keith remembers. His cock is hidden behind the frill of the pants again, as if he had never fucked Keith and Shiro at all.

"You did so well," Shiro praises and bends over to pull Keith up with both of his hands. Keith is a pawn in his grip, soon up on his feet like he weighs nothing at all. "It's been fun." Shiro's lips press against the damp hair on his forehead in a gentle touch before his hand ruffles Keith's hair. He's suddenly aware of just how sweaty he is, how all of them are, and how much the room smells of it.

Keith sighs, exhausted and relieved and so incredibly blissed out that he would happily sleep right here in the nude if they let him. Thankfully Lance catches him before he stumbles to the floor, wraps him in a towel, and tucks himself under Keith's arm to support him. "Let's get you washed up, hmmm?" Lance suggests, leading him out of the room and nodding to Shiro behind him.

The feeling of deja vu washes over Keith, once again being led to the showers. The sound of men groaning and moaning and laughing blends seamlessly together around them as they work their way through. He can barely catch glimpses of how the other men are entertaining themselves with how heavy his eyelids feel.

The showers themselves echo with their footsteps. Water runs down Keith's body like a warm and welcome caress. It cleanses him of their own entertainment but he would swear he can still detect the smell of sex in the air and some of it on him. Lance joins him, lathering both their bodies with foam and scrubbing them clean. His face paint runs down his face and smears across his chest until he rubs it completely away. Keith has almost gotten so used to seeing it there that he's a little sad to see it go.

Lance takes it upon himself to dry Keith as well, ruffling his hair and rubbing him over until he's completely warm and all drops of water are gone from his skin. "All fresh and clean," Lance announces and slaps Keith on the ass. Completely removed from his costume and makeup, Lance appears so ordinary. Keith can't believe he actually misses seeing Lance all dressed up, and quietly suspects he might need to see it again some time in the future. For now, he can appreciate how handsome his boyfriend is, standing beside him and dressing himself in civilian clothes.

"All thanks to you." Keith grabs his clothes and slips them back on. They stick to his slightly damp skin but it feels comforting to be clothed again, even if he was getting used to being naked. “It was... I... just..." Keith's words disappear somewhere out of reach when he tries to go over every moment of the last however long he's been here. He's completely lost track of time.

Lance simply chuckles and drapes an arm over Keith's shoulder. "Let's get you out of here, hmm? I'm pretty sure you have studying you need to catch up on." His laugh is light and soft, nothing like what it is when he puts on the show. Keith can't help but smile. He's seen both sides to his boyfriend now, intimately.

Keith stares as they make their way out. The noises never seem to change in this place, a constant stream of new men come in to replace the ones that leave, and they certainly never seem short on clowns to entertain them. Yet here he is with Lance guiding him towards the front desk. He can already feel himself missing it as they find themselves near the front door.

"It sounded like you had fun," the man behind the desk chirps up and tilts back his hat. His face paint looks as bright as when Keith entered earlier. "And you looked completely fucked." He gestures over Keith with a curl of his wrist and turns his gaze to Lance. "There's just the matter of... payment?"

Lance nods and casts a glance down the hall. Curious as to where his eyes are looking, Keith squints over Lance's shoulder and can just make out Alfor standing amongst the patrons, staring directly back at him. "Alfor has told you that I'll be paying the fee." Lance's boss turns back to his clients and tips his hat as if he had never looked their way at all. Lance takes his turn to cast a look at Keith. "I'll be paying both of them."

Keith almost chokes as he tries to decline. It had been all his idea and he should be the one to pay for everything, even if Lance put everything together. Lance simply shakes his head and silences Keith with a glance. "No, no, please let me." Lance smiles and bumps himself against Keith's shoulder. "Consider it a gift."

The man behind the desk shrugs and leans back against his chair. He props his feet up on the desk and hums to himself, amused by the two of them. It only spurs Keith to refuse the offer. "I can't accept this, Lance. Please."

Lance assesses him and once again Keith feels completely naked before him. He has a way of knowing exactly how to size him up. It would be unnerving if Keith didn't find it so hot. "But I'm the one that got you hooked." Lance's face breaks in laughter; his original serious look turns into one of mockery, a cheeky smirk tugging at his lips.

"Stop clowning around," Keith retorts but the words come out of his mouth half-hearted, not wanting Lance to stop at all. He wanted so desperately to come back here, still wants to come back here, but with college to take care of, he can hardly afford to pay for his indulgences. He hasn't even stopped to think about that.

Despite the look of disbelief on Keith's face, Lance's smile holds firm. "It's the end of my shift, Keith. I already have." He chuckles again even when Keith's jaw drops open and he shakes his head. Lance simply shrugs and starts pushing him towards the door.

"Well, that's settled. Lance will pay the account," the receptionist says while he jumps up from his chair, tumbles over the desk, and holds the door open for them. "I'll see both of you later. I'm sure of it." Keith doesn't see his face when they walk out, too distracted by Lance's strong hold on him. He finally looks back when they start the walk home and the last thing Keith sees before they leave is the smirk of a clown and the bowtie insignia upon the closing door.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
